For FY11, the Integrated Research Facility in the Division of Clinical Research has significantly increased the level of research facilitation that it provides. Primarily, this support has been directed to facilitating the biodefense and emerging infectious disease research of the Emerging Viral Pathogens section in the Division of Intramural Research, reported separately.In addition, core capabilities of the IRF have been established to include clinical pathology, anatomic pathology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, immunology, and cell culture. Calibration of medical imaging capabilites is in progress.